To The Rescue
by wereleopard
Summary: Ianto is kidnapped by a time travelling slave trader
1. Chapter 1

Title: To The Rescue

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: will be nc-17

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: KKBB

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood.

Chapter One

Jack couldn't believe it; they had managed to get rid of John and now this. What is with people from other time's arriving here?

"Hey Jackie Boy." The dirty looking man grinned.

"Demtrix what are you doing in this time period, I thought I put you out of business." Jack answered coolly.

"I forgive you for that, I didn't know that she was yours Jack I would never have touched her." Demtrix winked. "I managed to get hold of another time transdental converter. Pure humans of this time period are very popular take one or two back with me I will be back in business."

Gwen moved forward to stand by Jack but she tripped fell into Ianto, who suddenly in the arms of Demtrix.

"Demtrix." Jack warned the other man.

"Thanks for this." His hand brushed against Ianto's cheek. "He will do nicely." A click of a button could be heard and slowly the two men began to disappear, a collar was put around the Welshman's neck.

Ianto opened his mouth but they couldn't hear him but it was obvious what the word was. Jack.

Gwen's face was white with fear.

"Ianto, it's my fault." Gwen whispered.

Jack looked at her. "Gwen concentrate we have to get him back."

"How are we going to do that?" Owen asked standing there staring at the place his friend once was.

Jack looked down at his wrist strap. If only the Doctor hadn't. The Doctor. He pulled out his phone, clicked speed dial and place it next to his ear.

"Martha, it's Jack. Can you contact the Doctor? A time traveller, a slave trader has taken a." Jack paused for a moment, "friend. Tell him to get here as soon as possible and park where he did the last time we were together.

"Jack, you just said slave trader?" Tosh asked as soon as he put the phone away.

"Yes I did." Jack turned hiding the worry in his face. He felt protective of all of his team but this was Ianto. He remembered how happy he felt when Ianto said yes to their date. Jack was going to find him and he then he would take the young man out on a night he would never forget.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To The Rescue

Author: Wereleopard

Pairing: Jack/Ianto who else

Rating: Will be NC-17

Spoilers: KKBB

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, which just sucks.

Chapter Two

Demtrix pushed gently the tied and gagged Ianto through the corridors of a ship, a very large ship.

After which seemed like an eternity the finally arrived which could have been a large banquet hall but instead it had a market, an old fashioned smelly market where livestock, aliens and humans were being sold exactly the same way.

"Demtrix thought you weren't going to get to the big sale. You never seem to have the right stock." Cassius paused for a moment and took a look at what the other man had, the smile left his face. "He is not overly muscular."

"Don't worry, he will sell. Wait till they hear him talk!" Demtrix smirked as he turned away and pushed Ianto towards the stall that sold humans. He was lucky that he heard the woman mention this man's name. Ianto. He couldn't have come up with anything better himself.

"All slaves to be sold must be put at the correct stall; the clock has now been started." A voice boomed out around them.

Ianto flinched away from another creature that had groped him, trying to get a feel before the auction started. Demtrix gave his information and then pushed him in line.

"Next we have a Welshman from the year 2008, goes by the name of Ianto. Start off as a great server of food and drink but could be trained to do so much more." The auctioneer called out loudly.

The gag was pulled off. "I'm sorry there must have been some mistake." Two guards walked towards him. "Gentlemen let's calm down there is nothing to get excited about."

The calls stopped Ianto before he could say anymore as the bids went higher and higher, then he was finally sold. A complete stranger owned him and in this place could try and make him do anything.

"This can't be happening." Ianto muttered to himself as he was dragged off.

XXXXX

Jack walked the length of his office over and over again. "What the hell is taking him so long?"

"Jack, everything will be fine." Gwen muttered as she walked into his office and flinched as Jack turned and glared at her.

"Ianto has been sold into slavery, how is that going to be fine." Jack snapped at her, he wanted Ianto back, he wanted that date. He wanted it all.

Tosh sat and stared at her computer there was nothing she could do her and Ianto's friendship had become stronger and she didn't want to lose him now.

Owen watched Tosh, he saw the tear fall down her face, without thinking he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll do everything we can to get Ianto back. We need him to make the coffee." Tosh looked up at him and smiled, reaching up he brushed a tear from her face.

XXXXX

Ianto brushed down his suit as he made himself ready for his first day at work, hoping that he could survive what was to come.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ianto straightened his tie, at least they had let him remain wearing the suit. It was a lot more than the others wore.

"A bloody waiter." He muttered as he walked to the table with something that was supposed to be a beer. Ianto eyed it warily, the colour was all wrong, the consistency and he didn't even want to know what the smell was.

He laid the drink down but before he could go anyway, the man he had just served suddenly stood up wrapping his arms tightly around the Welshman he kissed him. Ianto stood frozen to the spot not trying to move away and definitely not giving any indication that he was enjoying it. It didn't last long but once the man pulled away he stared at Ianto smiling, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"I hope you enjoy your drink sir." Ianto said politely, turning away and heading off to the next table.

The man stood there mouth wide open as he friends laughed and joked about losing his touch. Anger flashed in his eyes, as he glared at Ianto.

One of his friends could see where this was going and they didn't want to be kicked out of somewhere else.

"Timeck, I bet that you can't make him moan with just a kiss, nothing else."

Timeck turned and looked at his friend closely. "It's a deal."

Chamari stood just behind them and watched their gazes follow Ianto around the room. The young man was definitely one of his best purchases and with this he could make some extra money, if he played it right.

"Gentlemen you are not the first ones, to want to do that to Ianto. So for the pleasure of just kissing him, you will be charged." He saw their mouths open to complain but he raised a hand to stop them. "But, the first person to make him moan will have the pleasure of being his first, to break him in but only for an hour and not all night."

The men smiled and nodded, they watched as Ianto bent over to pick something of the floor for another waitress, the way his trousers tightened across his backside. There breathing became heavier and the thoughts of what they could do to him. Eyes that were darkened with desire followed his every little move, stalking him.

But Timeck was not the only one watching Ianto, in a dark corner blue eyes sparkled like sapphires as he watched the Welshman. He had noticed the new one as soon as he walked in, and then when he spoke he knew that he wanted him. He wanted to hear Ianto scream his name in ecstasy.

Ianto walked over the young man. "Hello sir, what would you like to drink?"

"Can I just say that you look good in that suit?"

"Careful, that's harassment sir." Ianto replied automatically, before slamming his mouth closed quickly.

The man leant forward and stared at him, there was longing in Ianto's eyes and he knew it was not meant for him.

Ianto's chest hurt, those blue eyes that watched him seemed so much like Jack's, just like the teasing tone was. But he knew it was wishful thinking on his part. Jack was too far away and every second, of every single day he missed his boss, his lover.

"A beer."

"Very well sir," Ianto walked away forcing himself to bottle up all his emotions they wouldn't do him any good at the moment.

"Gray, you paid for me. Why are you watching him?" Miranda whined.

"I'm sorry honey, what do you know about him?" Gray asked.

"Ianto, not much he keeps very much to himself. He's always polite and doesn't want to be here." She leant forward and kissed him, her eyes closed as Gray teased her mouth open. But he wasn't looking at, he was watching Ianto, thinking about him and what it would be like to kiss him, hold him, make love to him and listen to the sexy voice until it became hoarse with screaming.

Ianto would be his.

XXXXX

Jack paced anxiously. "Where the hell are you doctor? Damn you hurry the hell up." He picked up a mug and threw it at the wall.

Gwen, Owen and Tosh looked up; they had never seen Jack like this. Something more had obviously happened between him and Ianto and they had no idea what it was, good or bad. But if they didn't find something soon Jack was going to explode.

The ringing of a phone made them all jump as it echoed around the hub.

"Yeah, ok. I'm on my way." Jack grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

"You mean we are on our way." Gwen said as she and the others got to his side.

"Look I." Jack started to speak.

"Look Jack when you buggered off, you didn't care about Ianto then. We became a family and if anyone is going to help him it's us. You have to earn our trust and Ianto's back." Owen glared at him.

"I know, why do you think I need to find him, I have to, I….." Jack paused for just a moment. "Now is not the time to discuss this and I need to talk to Ianto first. Let's just get him home safe and sound ok."

They all nodded in agreement, making there way to ground level they headed out onto the plaza and Jack smiled as he saw one blue police box sitting there.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: To The Rescue

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: will be nc-17

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: KKBB

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood.

Chapter Four

Jack ran out of the hub followed closely by the others. That was when they saw it.

The blue police box.

Standing out in front stood and man and woman, smiling as Jack ran to them.

"Doctor, for a man with a time machine, your actual time keeping is atrocious." Before the young looking man could say anything Jack pulled him into a tight hug. He then did the same to the woman. "Martha."

Martha turned to the Doctor worry covered her beautiful face. Slowly Jack pulled away, Martha reached out and touched his face.

"Jack, what's going on?" She asked, her voice soft and loving.

"Ianto has been taken." He said simply.

The Doctor and Martha looked at each other again.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Ianto. Ianto Jones. Gorgeous Welsh accent, arranges everything for us. Looks good in a suit. A beautiful man inside and out, that Ianto Jones." Jack burst out.

A sudden realisation hit Martha. "Oh my god you're in love with him."

The Doctor laughed automatically. The Torchwood crew glared at him.

"You. You are in love with someone?"

Jack stared at him coolly. "Yes I am and I would like the chance to tell and take him out on a date I promised. So if you could stop laughing there is an innocent man's life at stake."

"Jack I…"

"Stop right there Doctor, if it was Martha or Rose you would do anything in your power to help them. You don't have to help me but that won't stop be doing what I have to save him and I will do everything I can. I have all of Torchwood 3 at my disposal."

Gwen moved forward. "He also has us at his disposal as well."

Tosh and Owen followed. "We will do anything to get Ianto back and I do mean anything. We have on the odd occasion done some really stupid things and this will be another one to add to our list."

The Doctor shook his head looking at this strange family. He knew Jack and believed every word he said. The others he had no idea about, his eyes narrowed as they landed on Tosh.

"Doctor?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Do you have a suggestion on how we find him?"

Jack grinned and tapped his wriststrap. "The time travel device has its own signature. I recorded with this. Can she follow it?" Jack nodded towards the Tardis.

The Doctor looked at Jack indignantly. "Of course she can." He sniffed.

XXXXX

Ianto walked down the corridor back to his quarters. He was so tired and that didn't include being black and blue from the pinching and groping. He was trying to ignore the whole kissing thing, which he was getting sick of really quickly, if only Jack where here. If only any of his friends were here.

"Where are you?" He whispered to himself.

Strong hands suddenly gripped him pushing him into an alcove. As those hands started to rip at his clothes Ianto fought as hard as he could, but nothing he could do stop the attack.

"You embarrassed me in front of my friends. You should have moaned when I kissed you. No matter who gets you to make a noise, no matter who wins I am still going to be your first."

Ianto closed his eyes and willed the tears back, he was not going to let this man see him break down.

"Let me go." Ianto said his voice tight with fear.

"Scream for me in that sexy accent." The man whispered into Ianto's ear, bitting slightly at his lobe.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: To The Rescue

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: will be nc-17

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: KKBB

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood.

N/B Please remember when I wrote this we had no idea who Gray was, so it is kind of AU then *g*. Thank you to Jennie for beta'ing

Chapter Five

As quickly as the attack happened it was over. Ianto lay on the floor not knowing what was going to happen next, when he hard a voice.

"Ianto?" The voice was gentle... "Are you ok?"

Ianto looked up. "Gray?" He whispered.

Gray held out his hand to help Ianto to his feet. He stroked the Welshman's face softly.  
"Are you ok?" He repeated his earlier question.

"I am, thanks to you."

"Well I couldn't let anything happen to you, now could I?" Gray moved forward suddenly and kissed him.

Ianto pulled back his eyes full of confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you obviously." Gray moved forwards again, Ianto backed further away.

"I don't think so." Ianto turned and walked away.

"Ianto, wait. I'm sorry." Gray ran after him, when he caught up with Ianto. "I am sorry."

Ianto turned his blue eyes cool. "Don't do that again."

"I won't I promise." Gray paused for a moment and then grinning mischeviously. "Unless you want me to and you ask really really nicely."

Ianto shook his head but couldn't stop the laugh.

"Gray I've been looking for you." A very annoying and familiar voice called out. "Well look who it is, hello eye candy."

"Captain Hart." Ianto said politely.

John watched for a moment looking and notice how Gray looked at Ianto, with lust. Like father like son, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh this is just too good to be true." Two blank faces looked at him. "It gets even better looks like neither of you know."

"Know what John?" Gray asked.

"Eye candy here is the shag piece of your dad."

Ianto froze. "His dad?" He repeated slowly.

"Yes Captain Jack Harkness!"

Gray glared at the two men. He had always lived in his fathers shadow, Gray had never seemed to measure up. Now, the one man he wanted more then anyone he ever had was with his father. Once again dad had got their first. Gray suddenly smiled he could win Ianto away, killing two birds with one stone. Getting one over on his father and having Ianto in his bed.

XXXXX

The Tardis finally arrived on the pleasure ship. Only Jack and the Doctor headed out, they didn't want to stand out too much.

They slowly made their way down a corridor and stopped outside a large window.

That was when Jack saw a familiar suited man who made his heart ache.

"There he is." Jack pointed him out to the Doctor.

"Jack Harkness?" A male voice called out.

Jack turned and walking towards him was one of the slaves. "Semati. It's been a long time."

"Jack you know you can't go in there, you are still banned."

Jack smiled and then turned back to the window. "Him?"

Semati followed Jack's finger to see whom he was looking at. "Ahhhh Ianto, he's made them a lot of money."

Jack's heart broke imagining what they had put the man he loved through.

"Really?" The Doctor said quietly concerned eyes watching his friend.

"Yes and he hasn't even had sex with anyone yet."

Jack's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

"It's this kissing competition thing they have going on. When he first arrived some of the patrons grabbed and kissed him but Ianto did nothing stood their stiffly and then asked if they wanted a drink. So the big boss now charges people to kiss him and if he moans they get to break him in. You won't be able to get near to him Jack."

They watched as Semati walked away.

The Doctor grinned suddenly. "You may not be able to go in there but I can."

"Doctor?"

"Trust me Jack?"

Jack nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

The Doctor wandered around until he found the man that was taking names for Ianto.

"I would like to be next?" The Doctor said politely.

"I am sorry sir but there is a queue. I need to ask a few questions."

"Ok ask them."

"Name?"

"The Doctor."

The man stared at him for a moment and then wrote it down.

"Race?"

"Timelord, last of."

This time the man's mouth opened and closed. "You're a ti.i.i. lord." He stuttered. "Of course you can go next."

Ianto watched the young man walk towards him and pull him into his arms. The Doctor moved his head so he could whisper in Ianto's ear...

"I'm the Doctor, I am here with Jack and your friends. We need to get you out of here without making it too obvious. Ianto moan for me."

Before Ianto could do anything, the Doctor's mouth covered his.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: To The Rescue

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: will be nc-17

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: KKBB

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood.

N/B Please remember when I wrote this we had no idea who Gray was, so it is kind of AU then *g*. Thank you to Jennie for beta'ing

Chapter Six

The Doctor knew that he had to make this look good. It had to seem as if they actually wanted each other. It was their only hope to get out of this room and to make an easy escape. He just hoped that Jack wouldn't do anything stupid.

Ianto's eyes closed of their own free will, the Doctor's thumb brushed gently across his cheekbones. The young man only hoped that this was not a trap and he actually was who he said.

The Doctor's tongue slid across the seam of Ianto's mouth. Slowly it opened allowing him access. The time lord felt arms around his waist. The Doctor smiled against the very kissable lips, as his tongue entered the other man's mouth exploring.

XXXXX

Jack stared through the window; he opened and closed his mouth. The Doctor had indeed managed to get to the front of the queue to see Ianto and what was he doing now. ...snogging him. His Ianto.

With one last withering glare at the two men he ran back to the Tardis to get help. Just in case they did need it and knowing their luck it was definitely to be safe then sorry.

XXXXX

Gray was just like the rest of the room, staring at the two men. Everything had gone quiet as soon as Ianto had reacted. This stranger had Ianto melting in his arms. That was when they heard it, the moan and it came deep from within Ianto's chest.

Jealousy surged through him; this man was going to have Ianto. No one should be allowed him but Gray himself.

John walked up and stood just behind him. "They all thought they were going to pop eye candy's cherry. They are definitely too late for that. Knowing Jack like I do they did it like bunnies in many place and positions. Toys and batteries included."

Gray turned and glared at John who just laughed at him. The last thing he wanted to talk or think about was Ianto with anyone else but especially his father.

XXXXX

"Congratulations, you have won Ianto for one hour." The man turned to one of the slaves. "Take them to a private room and make sure they have everything they need." He leered at them.

Ianto felt his skin crawl at the look. Then an arm slid around his waist pulling tightly against a masculine body. Turning he looked at the Doctor who was smiling at him. Ianto couldn't help but return the gesture.

XXXXX

Jack ran into the Tardis, everyone turned to look at him.

"Well what are you waiting for, lock and load. Let's go get Ianto."

Owen shook his head. "What films has Ianto been making you watch?"

"Where is he then?" Tosh asked.

"Currently being snogged by the Doctor."

"He's what?" Martha was sure that she had misheard.

"When I last saw them, the Doctor had his tongue down Ianto's throat and if you don't mind I would like to get before it goes any further. So if there are no more arguments can we please go?" Jack held up his hand to Gwen before she said anything. "It will take too long to explain and that can be done after we have Ianto, the Doctor and we are safe."

XXXXX

The Doctor and Ianto stood there staring at each other in their 'private' room. The Doctor walked over and pulled Ianto into his arms, leaning forward he whispered into the other man's ear feeling him shiver as his breath danced across it.

"This might be filmed we can take any chances that they won't believe us. We need to make this look as real as we can until Jack and your friends get to us."

"My friends?" Ianto asked hoping that this would prove that the man was telling the truth.

The Doctor smiled. "Yes Tosh, Owen and Gwen."

Ianto pulled back and smiled a smile that made the sun look dull.

The Doctor pulled away took of his long overcoat and his suit jacket. He then untucked his shirt from his trousers. Ianto copied what he had done and then the two of them made their way over to the bed.

The Welshman lay down and stared up at the man that he believed Jack was in love with. The Doctor moved to lie next to him, kissing him softly.

The door opened and in walked a servant carrying lube and condoms. "Sorry we forget these." Ianto blushed. "You won't be doing much of that soon after he has finished you are booked for the rest of the night."

"Leave now." The Doctor said angrily. Once they were alone he turned back to Ianto, whose eyes were now bright with fear. "I won't let that happen and neither will Jack. He'd move heaven and hell to keep you safe."

The door opened once again, both men knew that this was going to keep happening. The Doctor reached over and unbuttoned Ianto's shirt, kissing him, their tongues entwining. Ianto's hands moved to undo the Doctors buttons. The time lord moved away from Ianto's mouth and kisses his way across his face until he reached a plump lobe, nipping at it.

"Jack will be here soon. He doesn't want anyone else to have you."

Ianto arched into the Doctor's tormenting hands that where on his chest.

"It's you he wants." The young man gasped.

The Doctor pulled back and looked at him. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"That's for Jack to tell you."

The Doctor moved and kissed his way down Ianto's chest licking and biting his nipples.

Once again there was movement from the door. It was obvious the some of the servants were into voyeurism.

"Doctor?" Ianto whispered knowing that they were going to have to go further...

The Doctor looked up. "I'm sorry Ianto."

"We'll do what we have until Jack and the others get here."

"You are definitely an amazing man Ianto Jones." The Doctor undid Ianto's trousers and pulled down the zipper, gently pushing his hand down them. He was hoping that the others arrived soon before any more clothes where removed.

Ianto moaned and arched his body towards the gentle hand. He unconsciously wrapped a leg around the Doctor trying to get closer.

"I'm sorry." Ianto mumbled embarrassed by how he was acting.

"Don't be, you're frustrated, scared and you miss your friends, your home and the man you love. You're body is just trying to find a release."

Their mouths met kissing slowly and sensuously. The Doctor's hand was still down Ianto's trousers, moving gently. One of Ianto's hands slid down the Doctor's back to his ass.

The door opened and once again the two men writhing on the bed ignored it just like the last time.

Jack stood his mouth open at the sight in front of him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: To The Rescue

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: will be nc-17

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: KKBB

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood.

N/B Please remember when I wrote this we had no idea who Gray was, so it is kind of AU then *g*. Thank you to Jennie for beta'ing

Chapter Seven

Gray waited for a bit and then made his way out, it took a little time but he finally managed to find where Ianto and the other man had gone. He waited not far from the room not sure exactly what he was going to do, just knowing that he couldn't allow anyone to have Ianto.

Just as he was above to move, that was when he saw him. His dad. There was a group of people with him and they all went into Ianto's room. Gray moved silently behind them and looked to see what was going on. His jaw hit the floor when he saw what was going on, moving back he hid behind the door so he could still see and hear but no one would know he was there especially one Captain Jack Harkness.

XXXXX

"What the hell is going on?" Jack's voice was cool and deadly.

Ianto and the Doctor stopped kissing but apart from that not moving at all.

"Jack…" The Doctor started to talk.

Jack held out his hand. "Before you speak could you please remove your hand from down his pants and Ianto take your hand of the Doctor's ass and the both of you bloody well get dressed."

Ianto and the Doctor jumped off the bed grabbing their shirts and getting dressed as quickly as they could.

"Look Jack we had to make it look as real as we could. Servants kept coming in and telling us how Ianto was going to be 'real' busy, if you get my meaning. We were just buying time before you came."

Gray had enough, if he wasn't going to allow a stranger to have Ianto, there was no way in hell he was going to let his dad. "Hey dad."

Everyone turned, surprised looks covered their faces when they realised whom the young man was talking to, all but one. Ianto.

"Gray, oh my good Gray." Jack moved forward but his son held up his hand stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't, if I had wanted to see you before now I would have. If I had my way you wouldn't have know I was here."

"Then why are you standing there?" Jack asked very confused.

"I want Ianto."

Jack turned to look at his lover.

"I haven't done anything Jack."

"What the hell is going on? I ask you on a date so I can tell you that I love you. You then get kidnapped and everyone wants you." Jack smiled at Ianto. "I can understand why they want you. I just wanted something normal for when I told you how I felt."

Ianto froze, slowly a goofy smile appeared on his face. "You love me?"

"Of course I do Ianto." Jack moved towards him.

"Jack, Ianto sorry mates but there really isn't anytime for that now." Owen grinned at them.

"There is always time, but for once Owen I agree with you." Jack grinned at his family...

"Hold it, doesn't Ianto get a say in this?" Gray asked not willing to give up.

"Awwwww is everyone fighting over eye candy here, he really must be a good piece of ass." John said from the doorway ignoring the glares he was receiving. "Jack. Let Gray have him or the ponce in the coat. You and I can have some fun together."

Ianto opened and closed his mouth, anger surged through him.

The Doctor stared at the intruder. "A ponce? Me?"

"Ianto?" Jack turned away from John and held his hand out too his young lover...

Ianto smiled and took it, but they all knew that they had to get out of here and now. The guards would be showing up any minute now.

Gray watched them leave, his face emotionless. He wasn't about to give up.

"So where do they from?"

"21st Century, Cardiff, Wales." John muttered.

"Could you get me there, to where they are from? The exact time so Ianto knows who I am?"

"Why?" John asked turning to look at the other man.

"Easy, you want my father, that is going to give me nightmares. I want Ianto. If we work together we will both get what we want."

John grinned. "I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Gray gave him a confused look. "What?"

XXXXX

They ran down the long corridor with guards quickly on their heels. The owner did not want to lose Ianto as the young man was going to be his biggest money earner.

Turning the corner, that was where she was. The Tardis.

Ianto stopped in front as the Doctor unlocked it. "Cool." He had read about it and seen files but this was his first time in person.

"Not now Ianto." Jack muttered as he pulled him into the police box.

"Wow." Ianto turned around in a complete circle. "This is amazing." He said smiling at the Doctor.

Jack's eyes narrowed, he understood why they did it but that did not help the jealousy. He grabbed Ianto and pulled him into his arms and before the other man could say anything Jack kissed him. Kissed him with every fibre of his being the anger, the worry, the jealousy and most of all love.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and fell into the kiss. Showing Jack how sorry he was, how much he missed him and how much he loved him.

Jack's hands slid down to cup Ianto's ass. The Doctor shook his head and smiled at the ownership display. Ianto felt Jack's erection, slowly he moved his own body against getting hard himself.

Tosh, Gwen and Martha stood watching, all blushing but not being able to take their eyes of the two men.

"That's hot." Martha muttered and the other two women nodded in agreement.

Owen shook his head Jack was his boss and Ianto had become like a brother, it was wrong, so very wrong to watch them together. "Could you please not do that, I am starting to feel ill."

Jack and Ianto pulled away from each other.

"Doctor, take us home." Jack asked.

The Doctor grinned and nodded as the Torchwood team finally welcomed back Ianto.

XXXXX

Jack walked too and fro as the Doctor and Ianto talked in his office. It was the first time that he felt truly jealous, after all who could compete with the Doctor.

That was when he stopped and realised how Ianto felt, after all the times he had talked about the time lord. Now was the time to show Ianto how he actually felt.

Laughter echoed around the hub as the Doctor and Ianto came back. Jack's eyes narrowed as he saw the Doctor's hand on Ianto's back.

"Jack, if you are not good to this young man I will come and take him away. He looks good is tidy and loves a suit." The Doctor turned to Ianto. "You have my number, call me anytime."

Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him into his arms. "Of course I will take care of him."

The Doctor laughed as he walked off, not before giving Ianto a kiss.

XXXXX

Gray stood with John Hart.

"So are you ready?" Gray asked the other man.

"Let's get the party started." John said.

"What?" Gray asked with a confused look as the light enveloped them.

The End

N/B There is a possibility of a sequel if people want one lol


End file.
